On why you should ALWAYS wear protection
by Bratty
Summary: he had read about it, and in all books they strongly pointed it out. Heck, he had even bought magazines with PICTURES in them, not to mention those movies Ryu was more than gleefully lending to him. And in all of them, they used it.


Had he listened to Ryu, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
But did he? Noooo. He just *had* to forget about the most important part of it all at the worst of times - after everything was done.   
  
And it was just stupid of him to forget. After all, he had read about it, and in all books they strongly pointed it out. Heck, he had even bought magazines with PICTURES in them, not to mention those movies Ryu was more than gleefully lending to him. And in all of them, they used it.  
  
And it had all started so beautifully... He had wanted to make this night special for her. He had asked her to be at home early, so they could spend some good times together. And even when skepticall about the whole situation, she had accepted.   
  
And encouraged by that, he decided to look for some advice in his friends...  
  
HoroHoro had been the first one in his mind. For about a fraction of second anyway. The cons buried that idea too fast to be even considered in the future.  
  
Then, there was the option of asking Ren about it. But then again, he had a strong feeling that, being raised as he had, Ren just had NO idea bout the whole situation. Unless he had some practice with the spirits, wich was highly dubious, considering that spirits just didn't have that need.  
  
That left Ryu, and Yoh had to ask himself why didn't he thought about it in the first place. It was just obvious...Ryu had experience, and just everyone knew he was the best at it, wich again, was obvious, considering all the practice he had to have being always surrounded by such friends.  
  
"Finally deciding to learn how to do it, Yoh-sama?" he had said, with a chuckle. "And It's a good thing you asked me first about this... After all, I am the best." Yoh was starting to wonder if all of that ego of his was was kept that hair of his so high.  
  
And then, he proceeded to explain the whole proceeding in Every Single Damned Detail, as Yoh would later recall, with that particular sick feeling in your stomach that announces a recap of your previous meal.  
  
"Remember to make sure it's wet to the touch, Yoh-sama. Not sticky. Sticky mean that you have waited too long to put it in... And that won't be pleasant for anyone." Yoh was starting to squirm...the sole idea of a pissed off Anna made him shiver.  
  
"It has to be warm and moist before putting it in, otherwise, it'll be difficult - not to mention unpleasant, to get out once you're done." The pained face in Ryu's face was something to behold, really. Or run away from. Your pick, really.  
  
After that, they saw the movies - together. And Ryu happily answered whatever questions Yoh could have later. Not that they were much. Those movies covered pretty much everything about the whole thing.... Meaning that everything was bound to be just perfect.  
  
And after a heartly goodbye from a teary eyed Ryu, he went home to prepare everything for the night...   
  
Everything had been perfect. So perfect, in fact, that Anna had to admit she was impressed...A spotless house, nice soft music in the air, and the promise of a unforgetable night, had made it all the perfect ambient.  
  
And it had been at the most crucial moment that it happened... the moment that was made to impress her the most, in wich, in his mind, he heard her gasp in amazement and even *smile* at him. But in the daze that her sole presence caused on him, he had forgotten it... what everyone emphazised the most in every single place he asked/read/saw.  
  
He had forgotten the protection.  
  
Damn it all...  
  
And now, he just sat in the living room, with a pained look on his face. "Ouch!"  
  
Anna scowled. "You brought this upon yourself, so don't complain!"   
  
"I know...I'm sorry..." he offered weakly, to wich she oly scowled again.  
  
"How do you forget to wear gloves when taking out a hot tray out of the ove, anyway?" Anna asked, as she continued bandaging his hands.  
  
Yoh just let out a long suffering sigh at the question. "I don't know...Really, I just don't know..."  
  
- Fin  
  
...My first OneShot. I'm so proud...   
  
And would you mind reviewing, please? They're my life source.... 


End file.
